Current computer networks may span vast physical distances and include an enormous array of network components. For large computer networks, thorough network tests are necessary before any major change is implemented which could adversely affect the network. It is often advantageous to create a virtual model of the network to test the change and therefore avoid interrupting user access to the network. The complexity of modern networks requires particularly accurate network modeling of all network components necessary for testing the network.